monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist and villain protagonist of the 1981 slasher horror film Friday the 13th Part 2 and the rest of the Friday the 13th movies and its 2009 remake (except for the first one and the fifth one). He is a hockey-masked, immortal, zombified, undead serial killer. He is nominated in AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains and Wizard Magazine rated him the 26th greatest villain of all time. He was most frequently portrayed by Kane Hodder and many other actors such as Ari Lehman, Steven Daskawisz, Warrington Gillete, Richard Brooker, Ted White, Tom Morga, C.J Graham, Ken Kirzinger and Derek Mears in the 2009 remake. History ''Friday the 13th'' Jason Voorhees was born in the small town of Crystal Lake on June 13, 1946 to Pamela Sue and Elias Voorhees as a hydrocephalic, making him physically deformed. Because of this, his mother never took him to school, and was extremely overprotective of him. Pamela later took a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake, where the other campers would frequently bully Jason because of his deformity. One night, having had enough of the constant abuse from the bullies, Jason drowned when he dived into Crystal Lake to prove that he could swim. The camp counselors did nothing, as they were busy having a party in one of the adult cabins. Pamela proceeded to kill many of the camp counselors and campers as revenge, before one of them, Alice, decapitated her. ''Friday the 13th Part 2'' ''Friday the 13th Part III'' ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' ''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' Jason did not appear in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, except for dream sequences and hallucinations by Tommy. Instead, a different killer named Roy Burns appears in the film as the main antagonist, using Jason's M.O. and identity. ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' ''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' ''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' ''Freddy vs. Jason'' 25th Century (Non-Canon to the original timeline) Jason X Personality Appearance Jason in the first film appears to be a bald deformed child with brown eyes. In the dream or hallucination Alice was having, he has green mucky water weed covering his whole body. In the second film, he wears blue jeans overalls with a blue paid button shirt and has long red hair, hazel eyes and yellowish deformed teeth. Powers and Abilities TBA Mortal Kombat X Jason Voorhees has been confirmed to appear as DLC character in the video game; Mortal Kombat X. The fun fact when unmasked in some via PC mod, Jason's face is quite plain and normally handsome. Gallery Trivia *Jason has more kills than any other slasher villain. Not including his remake character, his total number of kills is (at least) 152. He is followed by Halloween slasher Michael Myers, who has (at least) 81 kills, Child's Play slasher Charles Lee "Chucky Ray, who has (at least) 70 kills, and A Nightmare on Elm Street slasher Freddy Krueger, who has (at least) 64 kills. *In Freddy vs. Jason he is the secondary antagonist or anti-hero. *His surname "Voorhees" is Dutch, and the surname can be traced to Dutch settler Steven Van Voorhees, who was named after a village in Drenthe, Netherlands. Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Titular monsters Category:Horror monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters Category:Humans Category:American Monsters Category:Cyborgs Category:Super-Strong Monsters Category:Mortal Kombat Monsters Category:Comic book monsters Category:Book monsters Category:TV monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:Strong Monsters Category:Videogame monsters Category:Halloween Monsters Category:Famous Monsters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mutants